I'll Not Leave Thee, Thou Lone One
'House of Healing - ' ---- ::Maintained and staffed by the Royal Apothecaries, though assigned to the Royal Guard, the House of Healing is a two-story building located within the rotunda of the Royal Prison that provides a number of medical services to the officers and inmates of the local prison, as well as extending services to travellers and merchants who happen to require aid. ::''In terms of architecture, the House of Healing shares much in common with the larger Halls of Healing, though on a reduced scale. It is built like a utilitarian manor of sorts, existing as a roughly rectangular building that features one main hall and a number of smaller utility rooms. The main hall in question is equipped with a number of beds for the injured and ailing to rest upon and - in adherence with the high standards of the Royal Apothecaries and Royal Guard alike - is fastidiously clean and tidy. ::''Tall windows permit light to reach every corner of the building, and the scent of herbs and aromatheraputic flowers is a constant feature. Guards keep a watch over those currently interred here, while the Apothecaries themselves tend to those who are very ill or just suffering from minor troubles with a level of care and compassion that knows no prejudice. ---- True to her word, Zia stayed the night at the foot of Naoi's bed. She is, now, on the floor there, resting with her head against the side of the mattress, pillowed on one arm, eyes closed. But those dark circles beneath them suggest that the amount of sleep she got was limited. Naoi has slipped her legs off the bed, sitting up and watching Ziavri sleep quietly, chin in palm. Ever noticed how it is hard to sleep when someone's staring at you? It's true. But the bardess is a light sleeper, anyway, and slowly, an air of wakefulness comes to her, though the eyes do not open. At last, "...I can feel you watching me." Naoi snorts softly, "I have no doubt. I think it's time you go on, Ziavri. You've done what you could." Zia sighs softly, opening her eyes and looking up at Naoi. "I know I have. But there's still a chance... a hope... I could do more. I will stay." "Go, Ziavri." Naoi responds. "Hope is a wonderful thing, but it's a footing made of clouds and dreams. You're gonna need someone who'll have the strength to help you through this, instead of obsessing over what cannot be changed. Sides, you're young, you'll have chance to mourne but you need to go 'live'." Zia still shakes her head, not willing to take her eyes of Naoi. "My life has been built on clouds and dreams, Naoi--what else do I have? Even if there *is* nothing more I can do, I will stay. You should not..." She swallows, the tip of her tongue passing across dry lips. "You should not have to be alone." "It's EXACTLY what I should be." Naoi responds. "Oh, look how strong you are." The Ordinator slips off, kneeling awkwardly, next to Ziavri. "So firm, so willing to carry my weight on your shoulders. You have your own to be burdened with." A hand reaches out, touching her cheek, gently cupping. "I had time to think. I am ready. You are not. I have my regrets, thing I feel I left unfulfilled, but my time to hasten and change them, to experience things, is coming to an end. You though? You still have yours." Zia protests softly as Naoi rises, murmuring something about her leg... and nothing more. Her own hand rises to cover Naoi's. "You know... that I would give my life for you, if I could." The words tremble, but do not break. "I know." Naoi responds, smiling softly. "Let it come, if it will, Ziavri. There is no shame in shedding a tear, and.. you could do with a few less dams. Pull them down, if just for a moment, and feel." "Oh..." Zia reaches out, and will pull Naoi close, into a tight embrace if she can, shaking with silent sobs unmoistened by tears. "It's *Zia*, damnit." Naoi's arms encircle the bardess, stroking her back. "Not to me. I love you. Thank you, for everything." Ah, she's crying too. It can be felt as much as heard. "You're going to make someone very happy, and I can only hope they are worthy of you." Zia rocks gently, though comforting whom cannot be told. And if a couple healers pause in their work to stare pityingly at the two? She doesn't even notice. "Oh... Light, I love you too, my friend." Naoi kisses Ziavri, not the aggressive and drunken one that had her pushed away once. No, it is that of a Sister, warm but lasting against her right cheek. Then she pushes Ziavri back. "Now go. Seek your comfort, and leave me to walk the rest of my course alone. It will not be long." Zia does not push her away, closing her eyes, taking in a deep, shaky breath. And as Naoi rises, she reaches out a hand for hers, to give it a light squeeze, if she can. "Not alone, but in solitude. I will always be with you." Naoi returns the squeeze, "We are all alone, when it matters. It is only when we realize that we have done SOME good that the burden becomes... not so much of one." Zia rises, and takes something from her pack to press into Naoi's hand. A dried flower petal, and the words of a song sung once may echo there. I'll not leave thee, thou lone one, to pine on the stem... "You have done good. So much good." She even manages a faint, sad smile, for Naoi's sake. "Until next time, Naoi." Naoi looks to the dried, pressed petal. She laughs, "Until next time, Ziavri." ...And the sadness turns to warmth as Ziavri Silverdew closes the door behind her. ---- ''Return to Of Light and Shadow and Friendship Category:Logs